Come for Me?
by Malicious Memoir
Summary: MioSae centric. Oneshot. It sort of explains why Mio and Mayu appears in Fatal Frame 3, too. It's also an emotionalfic concerning Mio, and Sae's losses. 'Sae blinked. “Wwhy..? I’m sorry. It was because of me…that your sister had to die…” she said, her voi


**Come for Me..**

**A Sae and Mio Centric Fic.**

**By Macabre Memorial**

It had all gone so wrong.

"Yae! Why haven't you come back for me!" Sae screamed out in frustration, so uncharacteristic, even for her Malicious personage. There was no one there left for her. No one left to her to talk to, or even to take her anger out on. Everyone was dead, twice over. Tears, glimmering with the ethereality that comes with being from a ghost, rolled down her pale cheeks, and she screwed her eyes shut.

Sae fell back against the wall, where several indentations were made, also marked with crusted blood. She slid so that she was sitting, and huddled her knees to her chest.

"Why couldn't we have just stayed! Then everything would have been alright…" she said to herself again, not caring that she had said it out loud. Not like there was anyone left to hear her. And even if there was, they'd be too…dead t understand, or even be able to make out the jumble of words. She sniffed, determined not to cry.

She was always crying. Crying to Yae, or to her father. Even when everyone else had joined in mourning for her mother, she was always the one that cried the most, the one that never truly healed. Sae knew she was weak. She couldn't help it. For so long, Yae had always been there with her. Even before they were born, that was true. But…but why was it that Yae wouldn't come for her? Sae broke down into small sobs, muffled by her kimono.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! She kept telling herself. But her thoughts and weeping had stopped, when she heard small, uncertain footsteps coming from down the hall. Ghosts don't have footsteps, normally…

"…Mayu?" Someone said. The voice was hesitant, unbelieving, and so…hollow. It was that girl, who had ventured into the village with her sister. Sae had seen both herself and Yae in those two, and had lured Mayu, who was very much like Sae's former-self away. She had believed that if another set of twins, especially those that resembled the last Shrine Maidens, would set the village free. She was right, of course. All of the former Shrine Maidens, and the villagers, were relieved of the Malice.

But not her.

Mio dared to come closer, peering around the corner. She gave a short gasp, preparing herself to run when she swathe face of Sae, still dressed in that bloodstained kimono. The Camera Obscura had been left near the Hellish Abyss, where Mio had quickly left, chasing after the butterfly of which her twin had become.

It was only a year before Mio was determined to come back for her sister.

Instead of Mayu, she found Sae, huddled near the antechamber's door. There was something different though. Her features were no longer twisted the insane smile, and she wasn't lunging at Mio. She was crying, a helpless. Of course, she knew it could always be Sae's image…but Mayu' voice, as it had been several times during her encounters with this ghost. Sae continued to just stare, unsure of how to react.

The failed Shrine Maiden had been rid of the Malice, she was just a little thankful. But even so she couldn't help the smallest quirks of insanity. She had been 'infected' for too long. But it would have helped if she was insane, for then her mind wouldn't understand what was happening.

…Even after a year, Mio did come back for her sister. In many ways, Sae saw her as Yae. But this was what was different. Mio came back. Sae could only wish that it was for her.

Mio's eyes widened when Sae's eyes began to water again, and her lower lip trembled slightly. She understood why. "..Oh, Sae…" Mio whispered, a little uncertain. Nonetheless, she walked over to the ghost, who was still sitting, and embraced her. "I'm so sorry…"

Sae blinked. "W-why..? _I'm_ sorry. It was because of me…that your sister had to die…" she said, her voice quiet, and quivering.

"Th-that wasn't your fault." Mio didn't know how she could have brought herself to forgive Sae. She was right; it was because of her that Mayu had to succumb to the Sacrifice. It was her who had lured Mayu into the Kurosawa Mansion, ad her that had probably sent those damned butterflies to lure Mayu into the village. But seeing Sae like this, seeing Sae so much like Mayu, she couldn't help it. She pulled Sae a little closer, as if she were Mayu. Sae continued to quietly weep.

"I…I really envy Mayu. At least it didn't take you decades to decide to come back…" Sae said, trying to smile. Mio followed suit, smiling a little as well.

"We're both…missing someone." Mio said after a moment, eyes downcast. "Why..why aren't the other villagers here?" She asked, the realization dawning on her. She had caught no glimpse of any ghost at all.

"I…I'm imprisoned here. It's my punishment." Sae explained sadly. Mio bit her lip. It wasn't Sae's fault, really. She did have to put the blame on Yae, for when you think about it, it was because of her that Sae's Ritual was a failure. But her face brightened.

"Or…maybe not. Maybe…fate." She said, inwardly laughing at how clichéd she sounded.

"Fate?" Sae quirked a brow, curious.

" We both lost out twins. My sister looked almost exactly like you- well, I look almost exactly like you." She laughed a little, trying to ease the atmosphere. "Maybe…maybe I came back...for you? Mayu…she's my sister…but…there were so many butterflies that time…she's not alone. You are though. As am I." Mio continued to explain, Sae patiently listening. Sae nodded slowly, smiling hopefully too. But her smile dropped.

"But…you're…_alive…_"

"…Maybe I'm not meant to be." Mio said, her voice barely above a whisper. Sae frowned. Was Mio suggesting that she kills her…?

"No! No! I-I cant'! I'm not going to!" Sae countered.

"I…I know. I don't want to cause you too much guilt. But…without Mayu…" Mio trailed off, her eyes set to the floor. But Sae frowned, and ten her eyes went almost blank. Her hand reached out and gently touched almost fading (but not quite) butterfly 'scar'. Everything went black for the both.

_Yae…you didn't have t com back for me after all._

They were falling, but neither minded. Sae as together with the mirror of her sister, and Mio the same.

But the drifting ended when Mio realized she felt herself gently land on something. Her fingertips told her that she was lying on a tatami mat. Mio frowned and opened her eyes. She was in a room, similar to those in the houses of All God's Village. But she didn't recognize it. "Where..am I?" she asked out loud. _Where's Sae?_ Mio stood up, looking around. No. This was in the village. Where was she!

"_The House of Sleep…"_ a quiet voice whispered to her, from no where. Mio turned around, spinning on her heel again, trying to find the source. But being in the village for so long she knew it was useless. That's when something glittering in crimson caught her eye. _Crimson Butterfly…!_ The little insect (of doom!) began to grow, and manifested itself into a humanoid figure. The crimson faded as did the unearthly glow.

"Mayu!"

-----------------------

In a field overlooking the lake of All Gods' Dam, a lone figure lay in the grass. She was hardly breathing, and all unmoving, except for her lips, which whispered with a hint of astonishment; "Mayu!"

**Well...how was it?**

**In Fatal Frame 3, it follows the 'Crimson Sacrifice ending', where Mio and May succumb to the Sacrifice. But from what we last see, Mio was still alive (awake). So I figured that Mio came to look for Mayu, an as she passed the dam, she 'split' into a 'spirit-ish' form, away from her true 'form', which had fallen 'asleep and never woke up.'**

**Have you noticed that neither the Kiryu, Kurosawa, nor Tachibana twins (and Chitose!) seemed to have a mother? They were never mentioned in the game. I'm guessing that they all died of….something, before the Repentance took place.**


End file.
